lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bionic 500
“' '” is the 13th episode in Season 2 of'' Lab Rats''. It first aired on July 22, 2013. This is the 33rd episode overall. Plot Davenport and his obnoxious new neighbor agree to settle their differences with a stock car race, however the Lab Rats are forced to get in on the action when they learn that his neighbor has enlisted NASCAR pro, Joey Logano, as his ringer. Story Davenport and his family are annoyed of a new neighbor who recently moved in because none of them can sleep with him driving his car on their lawn at night. Meanwhile at school, its Locker Reassignment Day and Leo is first in line and wants the corner locker, but it was already taken by a new rich kid named Clayton Harrington who is using money and bribes to get whatever he wants. Leo then asks Davenport for an increase in his allowance to compete with him, which leads Davenport to sarcastically say no. Following that, Davenport invites Pierce, the neighbor, over to resolve the dispute over him driving on Davenport's lawn. Clayton, his son, also appears. First Clayton asks someone to take his coat, then Pierce asks Chase to wash his car. After that, they decide to have a stock car race, but instead of deciding whether or not to stop driving on Davenport's lawn or not, they decided to put the deeds to their houses on the line by having the winner stay and the loser leave. Davenport apparently practiced in a simulator (which is not shown in the episode, just mentioned) and is ready to race, except Pierce reveals that he hired Joey Logano to drive for him. The race starts, and Davenport is losing by 28 laps. When he goes to the pit stop to change tires and gas up the car, Chase finds out that Pierce was cheating by paying Davenport's pit crew to sabotage his car, who then get fired by Davenport. Adam, Bree, and Chase then replace the fired pit crew, Chase optimizing the car for best performance, and Bree changing the tires and filling up the car with gas instantaneously. Davenport begins catching up, then Joey goes to the pit stop and Pierce then tells him that he cheated. Joey then leaves and goes to help Davenport. Pierce, not wanting to lose, decides to try to beat Davenport himself. Davenport ends up winning, and his family gets to keep their house. At the end of the episode, Leo gets the corner locker and gets upgraded lockers for Adam, Bree, and Chase as well, because Principal Perry was in a very happy mood because Joey left his racing suit behind. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Guest Cast *Joey Logano as Himself *Craig Zimmerman as Pierce Harrington *JT Neal as Clayton Harrington Trivia *This episode featured the actual race car driver, Joey Logano. *It was said that Davenport gets car sick by just driving to the store, according to Adam. * Leo claims that his sleep takes 8 hours to keep him fresh, 10 for the "Leo glow". *It is revealed that Donald has neighbors. *This is the first and only appearance of Clayton Harrington, Pierce Harrington and Joey Logano. Goofs *Pierce asks Clayton to go ask for the keys for the stock car, but Pierce still manages to drive the car even though Clayton never asked Joey. **This may not be an error because Joey could have either left the keys in the car or Clayton asked off-scene. Userboxes Codename: Bionic500 Video Gallery Transcript Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:July Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Recurring Character Category:Guest Cast Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High